Honest Mistake
by Marii
Summary: [OneShot] He had everything going for him. Everything he wanted... or so he thought. A sudden realization leaves Roy willing to give up everything including his wife. Can he cope with the pressure his heart had recently bestowed upon him?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or it's characters however I would be very happy if I owned Vic and Travis XDXD!

**A/N: **Hmm let's see... I have a lot to say about this but I'll keep that to myself. I Know It might come across as awkward but hey isn't all my stories awkward XD. So I'll leave you read in peace. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Honest Mistake**

Roy walked down the street looking down at his feet not really caring where he was going he just need to get away. Somewhere where no one would bother him right now. He had just come to the brilliant conclusion that he had feelings for some one that he shouldn't have. Some one a lot younger then him. Technically he would go to jail for along time for a long time not to mention he would ruin his relationship with his Riza, his wife. He didn't know what to do. He could keep it hidden but it was almost nerve racking trying to do that or he could confess and count his losses. He was so confused. There was never a single person who was able to put him in this predicament. He could always count on the Fullmetal Alchemist to do so.

So he went through it over and over again in his head trying to figure out if maybe it was just a simple trait that Ed possessed that made him attracted to him but he tended to come up with the same thing. He tried thinking about all the things that he hated about him but there really were none. There was no doubt about it he like him. Hopefully that was the extent of the whole thing. And oh god how he wished that that was the extent of the whole thing.

He didn't really know though. He could remember himself thinking about how much happier Ed would be with someone who loved him with all their heart despite every flaw that he had if he seriously had any. He also remembered pulling the blonde out of a deep depression in which he almost killed himself. Then it was a matter of letting the boy know that he was needed, And that Al didn't hate him and that he had to push on for him if nothing else. That's about the time that Ed had started coming to him for his problems. It was never really for advice but more for someone to talk to that would listen to him inventively. And Roy was always there. At first Roy did it because Ed had no one else but it soon became more then that. He had the need to listen to him. The need to be there for him through everything. That's all he wanted.

There were too many nights that he would have to call Riza to tell her that he would be staying with Ed because he couldn't sleep or he really just needed someone who would check on him a few times during the night. And she was okay with it at first. But after a while she began to wonder why Roy would want to spend so much more time with Ed then her. And why she ended up sleeping alone while her husband was a sleep over at Ed's house. It became a mystery to her until she started to actually watch them together. Roy was so much happier with him then he ever was with her.

She was done. She had always looked out for Roy and made him as happy as she could. She didn't like the fact that her husband was happier with another man but he was happy nonetheless. So she asked him about it one day. It took a lot of talking but in the end the truth was reveled.

That left Roy to wallow in self pity and regret. He had no idea until it was pointed out to him that he was indeed attracted to the Fullmetal Alchemist. So here he was. He had figured everything out. He thought back to right before he left the house. He needed to get out and enjoy some air. Before he left the house Riza had grabbed him by the arm and smiled at him before placing a single kiss on his lips. "Do what you need to do. I'll be here no matter what, Roy" He owed it to her to not be deceptive or to desire to be with someone else while she slept beside him. A feeling of hopelessness washed over him. If he stayed with her she would surely leave him because of the recent claims that were put into effect to night. If he left her, she wouldn't be there. He needed her more then she realized.

He never looked up once. The rain that was once just a light mist had picked up and was now a downpour. He didn't care though. He was drenched head to toe and would probably get sick but it didn't matter. He noticed that the pavement below his feet had changed from black asphalt into gray stone. He still never looked up. He walked down the path and up the few steps until he came to a halt in front of a wooden door.

It was then that he really started to freak out a bit. His world was about to fall down around him. He had managed to do so much in his life and become well respected around the military. He had many loyal people that supported him in everything that he did. He had married a beautiful woman. But it would all fall apart once the world knew his secret. And that was inevitable.

Roy had been standing there looking at the ground for a while now. He hadn't even realized that the door was opened and someone was standing there just watching the man and his labored breathing. Ed reached out a hand up lifted Roy face up so that he could look at him. Roy stared into the two golden orbs that Ed had called his eyes. He needed to say something but he had no idea what to say.

"You…I don't know. I…don't know. There's Riza...and..."

Ed interrupted him. He knew what he was going to say. He had been carefully monitoring the situation for months now. He knew.

"It's okay. I know. You don't have to tell me. I already know."

Roy stood there shocked he had no idea that Ed knew this. If he did why didn't he say anything? What was going to happen now? Did Ed hate him? What about Riza, did she know that Ed knew?

All these questions just cam flooding his head and he suddenly felt light headed. He swayed for a few seconds then dropped to his knees in the pouring rain, in front of Edward. His head hung low and he felt ashamed. But everything seemed to stop when he felt the boy's hands on his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and just clung on to him like there was no tomorrow. Ed had ran a wet hand through Roy's rain soaked hair in an attempt to calm the man. Roy was as strong as anyone would ever want to be. But yet he sat here on his knees broken and looking for comfort.

"I'm so sorry Ed."

"It's fine. I promise. You'll be okay. I'll make you okay."

They stood there for a lot longer then any normal people would out in a torrential down pour holding on to each other for dear life. But they weren't normal. They were far from normal.

* * *

Ok so review and tell me what you think. Its always very much appreciated XD. BYE! –Marie 


End file.
